Before there was Blaineley
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: There was Mildred, the girl who became Blaineley! She just wanted love, money and to be famous and instead she was heartbroken, broke and a nobody who was dedicated to someone who screwed her over. Can you blame her for acting the way she does?


**Disclaimer: **Nada.

**A/N: I have no clue why I even wrote this! I guess RedEyedWarrior got me thinking and I always give back stories to characters. Blaineley is pretty much one of the most disliked characters on the show. So, yeah. My thought on why she acts like that is this...Give this a chance guys! I bet you'll like this.**

_A/N: Flashbacks are like this._

* * *

Every morning I wake up in my large mansion and I look around and smile at everything I've accomplished. I'm rich and famous, so what else could I possibly want? Everyone loves to hate me and why shouldn't they? I'm amazing and I'm a bitch and I have every right to be because I'm rich and famous. Call it shallow if you want but it's true, when you're rich and famous you can pretty much do whatever you want. My life is better this way, Definitely better than when I was 19 years old and still went by Mildred. I was young and stupid, I was in love with Chris Mclean before anyone knew who he was. We were both in the theatre arts program at college and we both wanted the same thing, We wanted to be famous.

* * *

_Mildred was packing up her books and going to head back to her dorm room for the night. She dreaded it there. Her roommate was constantly partying and coming in late at night and most of the time with guys. Mildred was willing to do whatever it took to become popular and famous too. However it wasn't working out for her like she had planned. She had brown frizzy hair, not curly but frizzy and she got most of her make-up ideas from her mind, basically she just went with whatever she thought looked good on her face, which was currently bright blue eye shadow and hot pink lipstick with a ton of mascara on. Somehow she still managed to hook up with guys that were in sororities but she never actually cared for them. She wanted the guy in her Theatre arts class, Chris Mclean. They were friends but Mildred wanted more than that. She was pretty sure Chris did too. _

_"Hey." Chris jumped off the stage from the theatre and walked up to her. "You wanna get Coffee with me?" _

_"Definitely." Mildred smiled "Anything to get out of my dorm room for awhile!" _

_"Don't lie." Chris smirked at her. "You just want to go for coffee with me because I'm amazing!" _

_"Excuse you?" Mildred smirked at him. "It's your turn to buy the coffee, I got it last time." _

_"C'mon." Chris grabbed her arm "Let's go already, you always take so long!" _

_Mildred just rolled her eyes and walked with Chris as they talked about how their day went and how classes were and about that one guy, Chad who had really bad B.O. in Mildred's English class. The two of them loved making fun of people. It was their thing. They would make fun of everyone who walked in the coffee shop. The two of them could sit there for hours and not be bothered by anything around them. Mildred glanced at the time and saw it was 9pm and the coffee shop was closing. She sighed she didn't want to go back to that dorm room but she needed to use the computer and finish her paper and it was going to be an all nighter. _

_"Great, looks like I get to go and visit Samantha and whatever trash she comes home with." Mildred smirked. "Lucky me." _

_"You wanna crash at my apartment?" Chris asked her. "It won't be a problem! We can even bake a cake." _

_"Thanks for all your support." Mildred rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. _

_"I'm serious, come stay at my apartment." Chris told her. _

_Yep, Chris had an apartment off of campus. It was a crappy old apartment but it was better than living in a dorm room, at least in his apartment he could do whatever he wanted and smoke his cigarettes without anyone telling him otherwise. _

_"Okay, let's just swing by my dorm and I'll get my books for tomorrow's classes." Mildred agreed._

* * *

I love walking to my bathroom every morning and putting on my expensive make-up. I just can't stand to look at myself first thing in the morning, my hair is always a frizzy blonde mess and I have to take a shower and straighten my hair before I can even go get my mail, I wouldn't dream of ever being photographed without my make-up and hair done. Do you know how much a picture of me looking like that is worth to the paparazzi? I know how much it's worth and I'm not giving anyone a chance to get that small fortune.

After I finish my shower I take in the expensive marble bathroom floor and the sight of my sink in tub. It's great to have all of this in my life. I'm so lucky that I became famous. Who wouldn't want to be me? I dry and straighten my hair and I'm ready for the day. I look fabulous as always!

After I get my mail, I usually go on my laptop and look at Sierra's blob sites before I go and update my Celebrity manhunt blog. I refuse to write the same crap she uses, So I just steal her stories and 'Improve' them. Example? Harold and Leshawna are apparently ending their relationship again! So, if that's what Sierra is going with, I think I'll go with 'Harold leaves Leshawna after finding out that she's pregnant with Duncan's baby! LeDuncan is official!' That'll piss off both Gwen and Duncan and LeShawna and Harold at the same time! Hello Photoshop!

After I do that, I check in with Josh and see what he found out back at our headquarters. As usual he has garbage that I wouldn't dream of reporting! I tell him that he better find something on Chris, there is ALWAYS something he's doing wrong! He's become a favorite target of mine. As usual Josh is worthless to me and I have to do my own digging on Chris. No surprise to me that last night he was seen drunk driving with Geoff from Total Drama! Why? I don't know, but I'm sure with my inside sources I'll be able to get the story in full details. Chris deserves this. He's had it coming for years!

* * *

_Mildred walked up the stairs to Chris's apartment. There were people smoking weed in the hallway and Chris knew them all, why wasn't she surprised? Chris lead her to his apartment, 5C and struggled opening the door. _

_"This always happens." Chris groaned. "I hate this door!" _

_Chris started to jerk the door a few times, Finally he pushed himself up against it and it opened, knocking Chris on the floor and Mildred cracked up and laughed as she stepped in to help him up. She glanced around the apartment, the walls were thin and the couch had stains on them and there were clothes all over the place and it smelled of cigarette smoke. She should have left at that point but decided she liked him way too much, not to mention they did share the same goal of being rich and famous. _

_"What the hell?!" Marcus yelled at Chris. "I thought you weren't bringing anymore sluts home! You also said you were gonna fix that door!" _

_"She's not one of my usual sluts." Chris smirked. "She's in my Theatre and arts class, Her name is Mildred." _

_"That's an unfortunate name." Marcus laughed as he cracked an egg into a bowl at the kitchen counter. _

_"I was named after my aunt, I hated her anyway." Mildred rolled her eyes. "Just call me Milly." _

_"My names Marcus, but everyone just calls me Chef." Chef informed her. "I'm enrolled in culinary arts and someday I'm going to be a world famous Chef! All the Celebrities are going to want me to cook for them." _

_"Yeah, but remember you're mine when I become famous!" Chris laughed and grabbed a beer from the fridge "I need someone to cook for me." _

_"You mean like I do now?" Chef smirked and looked at Milly. "Ya know? He doesn't do a damn thing!" _

_"I said I was going to help you make the cake for class!" Chris groaned. "See? I remembered." _

_"You were serious about the cake?" Milly laughed. "I thought you were just kidding!" _

_"Nope, I never kid about baking." Chris told her. "He's always cooking something in this damn apartment." _

_"And apparently you bring whores home?" Milly smirked at him and sat on the couch._

_"Not whores, Sluts." Chris told her. "Huge difference!" _

_The three of them became close quickly and found they all shared the same dream of being rich and famous. Eventually, Milly found herself staying over at Chris's apartment so much that she technically moved in without even realizing it. She usually just crashed on the couch and didn't think much of it. She kinda liked living with the guys. Everyone had fun and she got to spend a lot more time with Chris, which is why she thought he let her stay there in the first place. _

_Milly never smoked cigarettes or weed in her life, but after living there for over a month she decided she was going to try smoking. After all, Chef and Chris always liked to smoke and it would give her even more of a chance of spending time with Chris. One day when it was just Chris home she decided she was going to talk to him. Maybe that's where she made one of her biggest mistakes. _

_"Hey." Milly sat down. "Whatcha watching?" _

_"Nothing great." Chris lit a cigarette. "You want one?" _

_"No, they're bad on the voice." Milly told him. "So, I've been living here for awhile now." _

_"Yeah, I've noticed." Chris smirked "This place is slightly cleaner." _

_"It's called a laundry basket." Milly laughed. "So, do you like me?" _

_"Yeah, you're great." Chris told here. "You clean and you help me do assignments! You're awesome." _

_"Awesome like you want to go on a date?" Milly asked him. "Chris, I really liked you for a long time and I was hoping you felt the same way." _

_"Milly, I don't like you like that." Chris laughed. "I'm really sorry for laughing! But you and me? No way!" _

_"Why not?" Milly asked him getting mad. "I'd put out!" _

_"That's not the problem." Chris laughed. "Look at you, you aren't my type! I don't even have a type. I'm not going to screw a girl that's living in my apartment, that's really awkward. Plus, your hair!" _

_"What's wrong with my hair?" Milly asked as she ran a few of her curly strands threw her fingers. _

_"Forget it." Chris smirked. "Listen, you're like my best friend! You can give me girl advice and help me pick up sluts and I'll give you any guy advice I can! How about we make a pact?" _

_"What kind of pact?" Milly rolled her eyes. _

_"You, me and Chef." Chris told her. "Once one of us gets famous, we get the other two in! You'll be a famous actress, I'll be in movies and Chef will cater all the food for all of our social events!" _

_"Those sound like big dreams, Chris." Milly told him. "We still haven't even figured out how we're going to get there yet."_

_"I did." Chris smiled at her. "I got a job picking up coffee and stuff for some people on a movie set! I'm so excited for this, Milly! This is going to be great!" _

_"What about school?" Milly asked him. "How can you juggle both?" _

_"I can't." Chris told her. "So, I decided to drop out and pursue my dreams! Forget College, I'm going to be famous within the next 2 years anyway. I don't need it." _

_"You're crazy." Milly told him. "How is that going to help you?" _

_"I'm going to be famous." Chris told her. "Isn't it obvious?" _

_"You're not making sense." Milly told him. "Does Chef know?" _

_"I'm going to tell him later." Chris laughed. "Isn't it great though?" _

_"You're throwing your life away." Milly told him. _

_"What exactly are you doing with your life?" Chris asked her. "Screwing Sorority guys with rich parents? Lying to your parents about where you actually live?" _

_"I'm going for a walk." Milly stormed over to the door and pulled hard on it, grabbing her coat on the way out. _

_"Pick me up some chips!" Chris yelled to her. "We're out!" _

_Chris was Pathetic and so was she for caring so much. How could she live in this shithole with them? Why was she willing to throw her life away for the sake of Chris, even after he rejected her, she still was willing to be with him. They've become some weird family. Some weird, twisted family._

* * *

Just thinking about Chris made her want to punch something...Specifically him. She hated him for all the shit he put her threw, nothing good came from hanging out with Chris back then and she still hated seeing him now! It was no secret they hated each other either. Chris had managed to get her phone number and would always call and start trouble with her and demand she take pictures of him off of her show. She just laughed at him and told him to figure out how to do it. These conversations happened almost daily. In fact one was happening now...

"Seriously?!" Chris yelled into the phone. "How the hell did you even get that picture of Geoff and Me! Now because of you, I have to pay a stupid fine! Do you know why?! Because it's illegal to drink with underage teenagers! It's also illegal to drive home drunk! Thank you so much for getting me a $5,000 fine!"

"You have the money." Blaineley laughed at him. "Just pay it and learn from your mistakes."

"This is personal, isn't it?!" Chris demanded to know. "Why is it always personal with you?! Can't you just drop it?"

"Yes, it's personal." Blaineley told him. "No, I won't stop either."

"It's been years!" Chris yelled at her "Give me a break already!"

"You ruined my life." Blaineley told him. "Why shouldn't I ruin yours?"

"Because I didn't ruin your life!" Chris yelled at her. "You did it to yourself!"

* * *

_Three weeks have passed since Chris got his job there on some set and dropped out of college. He bought these sunglasses that made him look like a major asshole. He started coming home really late and leaving really early. It was good for Milly because that meant she could take his bed most of the time. Without Chris around, Chef and Milly mostly focused on their studies. Chris was the party around there, he was the fun. Without Chris around, Milly found herself less interested in doing her assignments and started going to parties to get noticed. She found herself failing so she also ended up dropping out and signed up for beauty school, which wasn't that bad, it could still make her a famous make-up artist. That was a start right? She honestly didn't care anymore and just focused on hair and make-up and trying to look perfect so someone would notice her look and offer her a job. _

_Milly read the box, It wasn't that scary right? All she had to do was follow the instructions perfectly and make it happen. She never did anything like this before. She wanted to be someone else and to do that, she needed a start and coloring her hair was that start. _

_She nervously put it all throughout her hair and she felt her scalp burning from the dye kicking in along with the bleach. She didn't know what to do, that's when she noticed Chris left his cigarette's on the night stand and decided to light one up. With her nerves kicking in, she smoked a total of 5 that day and the next thing she knew she couldn't stop. She was pacing around the room waiting for that stupid timer to go off. Finally after waiting over an hour, she went to the shower and washed it out scared of the results. As she was about to go and look, Chef walked in and just stared at her. _

_"Is it bad?" Milly asked noticing the look she was getting. _

_"Uh...It's okay." Chef lied to her. "It's curly...and...well...Blonde..."_

_"It's horrible isn't it?" Milly was ready to cry. _

_"You can work with it." Chef hugged her. "Why blonde?" _

_"Because blondes have more fun?" Milly smirked. _

_"Cheer up, it's not that bad." Chef assured her. "You're day is better than mine." _

_"Why? what happened?" Milly asked. _

_"I failed my final." Chef told her. "I can't believe those assholes told me I was the worst Chef ever!" _

_"Oh God..." Milly hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Marcus." _

_"I'm sorry too." Chef sighed. "I can't afford this place If I'm not cooking." _

_"What are you saying?" Milly asked. "You can just re-take the course." _

_"No, I can't." Chef sighed. "My dad and I had a deal, If I failed then I would have to go to Military School." _

_"So, were done?" Milly asked. "I thought you wanted to be famous." _

_"I do, girl." Chef told her. "I only had one shot to do what I love and now, it's all over." _

_"You don't have to go back!" Milly told him. "We can do this together! Please? I need someone to be my rock and Chris isn't doing a good job! He's off being an arrogant prick, kissing other people's asses! You can get a job at a restaurant and I'll find a salon!" _

_"I have a week before I need to fly back home." Chef sighed. "Let's make the best of it."_

* * *

"How are you going to blame this all on me?" Blaineley asked Chris on the phone. "This is basically all your fault!"

"Once again, It's not my fault!" Chris yelled at her "Why does it even matter to you? You and I are both famous and rich now! Can't we just respectively make fun of other celebrities in peace?!"

"You lost sight of who you were!" Blaineley told him. "You and I used to be special!"

"You're still going with that?" Chris laughed. "I felt bad for you, I still do! I'm still richer and famouser than you!"

"Famouser? Really Chris?" Blaineley laughed "That's not even a word!"

"You and I were nothing." Chris told her. "You were no better than those sluts we used to make fun of! I told you that years ago and I still stand by it now!"

"At least I still remember what I used to be like." Blaineley told him. "Do you even remember the Chris Mclean who wasn't a douche bag?

"No." Chris told her. "I don't want to either. It's how I got where I am now."

* * *

_Chef was packing and Milly was trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She hasn't seen Chris in 2 days and Chef was leaving in a few days and she had no clue what they were going to do, what she was going to do! She couldn't just show up at home and tell them that she dropped out of college for fame and fortune that she didn't even have to help support her friends who were also unsuccessful. Now, she had no place to live and neither did Chris. When Chris finally strolled in the apartment he couldn't have been happier with himself and he couldn't have been more of an asshole if he tried._

_"Hey guys!" Chris plopped down on the couch. "Guess what!" _

_"Chef's leaving and we have no place to live!" Milly walked over to him and yelled. _

_"That's a really bad guess." Chris laughed at her. "So, what's with the suitcase? Are we going to sneak into that hotel pool again?" _

_"Tell him, Chef!" Milly demanded. "Tell him what's been going on this whole damn week that he's been gone to who knows where?!" _

_"I failed culinary school and my dad wants me to go to Military School." Chef sighed. "I leave tomorrow." _

_"Then we have 2 weeks to find some money if we want to keep living in this shithole!" Milly yelled at him. _

_"You're blonde now?" Chris asked her. "It's better than before, when did you decide to do that?" _

_"Chris, this is serious!" Milly yelled at him. "You and I need a place to live!" _

_"I got an agent!" Chris told them "Isn't that great?! He called me last night and he wants me to be on this TV show pilot!" _

_"Congrats, bro!" Chef high fived him. _

_"Congrats to you too!" Chris told him. "I mentioned my good friend who just happens to be a Chef and cooks amazing food and they told me that I should bring him along! You and I get an apartment there for at least a month while they film this pilot! You'll get to cook for actual celebrities and if I don't fuck this up, I could get more gigs! We could be an awesome duo!" _

_"Don't you mean trio?" Milly asked him. "What the hell is going to happen to me?!" _

_"Not my problem." Chris laughed at her. "Don't you do hair now or something like that?" _

_"I can't afford to live here by myself!" Milly told him. "Are you seriously considering this?" _

_"Considering?" Chris laughed. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning! Chef, are you in or out man?" _

_"I'm in!" Chef told him. "I'm technically already packed, My dad will be pissed but I'm willing to risk it!" _

_"What?!" Milly yelled at them "What kind of friends are you?!" _

_"Semi-Famous?" Chef asked her with a smirk "Look, I'm sorry but I need to do what's best for me! You would have done the same." _

_"No, I would have stayed!" Milly yelled at them. _

_"What did you think would happen?" Chris laughed at her. "You and I would stay here together and be this fantasy couple that you wanted?! It's not going to happen! Blonde hair or not, it's still really bad hair and don't even get me started with your make-up! If I had the choice of dating you or going gay, I think I would have better luck with a gay man who can at least properly do make-up!" _

_"I can't believe you said that!" Milly told him and Chef laughed. "You're both assholes! How someone like you ever managed to find an agent, I'll never know!" _

_"I found an agent because I'm an asshole." Chris laughed. "Welcome to Hollywood, it's not about love or being nice! That's why you'll never make it." _

_"Get out of my apartment." Milly told him. "Now! Both of you!" _

_"Technically it's my apartment..." Chef told her. "You don't pay rent here..." _

_"You two are leaving?" Milly asked "Therefore, it's my apartment! I want you two to get out and never speak to me again!" _

_"Okay, C'mon Chef let's go!" Chris laughed._

_"Where are we going to stay for the night?" Chef asked him. _

_"If we take a bus about 2 hours there is an abandon camp ground." Chris told him. "I used to drink up there all the time! Best party spot EVVVERRRR! They still have the bunk beds and drunk people always have sex in them and pass out there! It'll be great!" _

_"Fine." Chef sighed. _

_"Chef, grab my stuff!" Chris told him as he went to gather the few belongings he had left there. "Oh, and Milly. You'll never be famous, you'll be a whore all your life, a nothing and a nobody and when I make it as far as I can possibly get, I'm going to find you and then and only then will I ask you to have sex with me and you'll agree because you're life will end up so terrible that would be the only joy you'll get in life, knowing that someone famous is willing to be with someone as pathetic as you!"_

* * *

"Remember now?" Blaineley asked him. "Do you remember leaving me there?"

"If I remember it correctly, you threw us out." Chris told her.

"3 weeks, Chris!" Blaineley yelled. "I lived in that apartment for 3 weeks with no food, water or electricity!"

"What's your point?" Chris told her as she yelled at him through the phone. "You live in a huge mansion now and you're a total bitch! I guess you proved me wrong, can we just drop it?"

"No, we really can't!" Blaineley yelled at him "You only want to drop the issue because I'm making you look like the scum of the earth that you really are!"

"You're the one who followed me." Chris sighed "You could have not become a Make-up artist! You made the final choice!"

* * *

_Milly sighed and looked at her now vacant apartment. All that was left was the stained couch, a pack of cigarettes and some beer! She had nothing and didn't even know what she was going to do. She wiped all her make-up off and cried when she saw her reflection. She did all of this in hopes of making him love her the way she loved him, she never loved anyone this way. What's wrong with you when you love someone who will never love you back? She was now done with Chris Mclean and she never wanted to see him again unless it was on her terms. _

_She grabbed her straightening iron, she had never been fully able to do it properly with how frizzy her hair was. So, she tried it one last time, before the electricity was getting shut off, what did she really have left to lose? She stood there for 4 hours straightening her blonde hair. It was perfect, the first and only time she managed to do it, there was nobody to tell her how she looked so she decided she would do her make-up and put it to the test. She made sure to go easy on the eye shadow and lipstick. Then she decided that if Chris could get a job as an assistant, she could too! _

_So, for the next 7 months, she served coffee and bagels to crew members on set and paid close attention to how the make-up artists did make-up. Found herself a boyfriend, befriended several make-up artists, met an agent, got booked, took a trip to Hollywood, starred in 6 commercials, got offered a guest starring role, broke up with boyfriend, screwed all her friends over, got noticed by the paparazzi, got a movie offer, took the movie offer, got bad ratings on the movie, punched reviewer in the face, got more attention, 3 more movie offers and finally got the job to host celebrity manhunt and somehow found herself briefly on Total Drama! Which is when she met Chris again._

* * *

"Fine, you're not a worthless whore!" Chris sighed. "Can you please stop reporting shit on me?! I already have Gwen and LeShawna parents calling me thinking I'm a pedophile because of you!"

"Okay, fine." Blaineley told him. "I'll get rid of one rumor about you, because you did one good thing for me."

"Can it please be the rumor that I carry a dildo on the plane?!" Chris asked her. "I don't carry one and now Harold is carrying around a taser and he's tasing people! especially me! He thinks I'm going to use it on him and I seriously don't have one!"

"Okay." Blaineley agreed. "Is that the one thing you want?"

"Yes!" Chris told her. "Wait...What did I do that was good for you?"

"You made me realize that men suck." Blaineley told him. "If you never did that then I would have never realized how much of a jerk you are! I never would have sworn off men and I never would have met Izzy!"

"You swore off men because of me?" Chris asked her. "Seriously? and what about Izzy?"

"You don't read the blogs do you?" Blaineley asked him. "She's the one person on this show that never judged me! Izzy and I have been together since season 2 and she lives with me."

* * *

_Blaineley sighed, she hated this stupid show and she hated having to go to the stupid playa des loser to interview the people who got voted off. Why on earth couldn't they just come to her? But no, she had to go track these idiots down! She had been looking all over the place for the most recent reject, Izzy. It was summer and it was hot and her hair was frizzy from the humidity. Blaineley was really fed up with looking for her. That kid Noah told her she could find Izzy in the woods out back so she agreed to look there, however this was the LAST place she was going to look. _

_"Izzy?!" Blaineley yelled "Where the hell are you, stupid kid..." _

_"My name is E-scope." Izzy sighed in annoyance. "I've been waiting all day for you to do my interview! I saw you walking around looking for me. Now if you addressed me by my correct name, you would have already had your interview! So, let's hurry before the feds show up and take me away! hahahaha!" _

_"You've got to be kidding me!?" Blaineley yelled "You mean you knew I was here all day? You're the reason my hair is looking like shit?!" _

_"Yep." Izzy laughed. "I was just swinging in the trees and stuff and it was funny, I like you're hair too! It's like wild and crazy! So, what kind of name is Blaineley anyway?" _

_"It's my name." Blaineley told her. "I happen to like it." _

_"At least someone does." Izzy laughed. "It's a really stupid name!" _

_"It's better than Mildred." Blaineley told her. _

_"OMG! Is that you're real name?!" Izzy asked her. _

_"No!" Blaineley yelled at her _

_"Well it's a really random name if it's not yours." Izzy told her. _

_"Like E-Scope is any better!" Blaineley yelled at her. "Anyway, they used to call me Milly but I don't go by that shitty name anymore!" _

_"I like it." Izzy smiled at her. "Much better than Blaineley." _

_"Thanks, I guess." Blaineley rolled her eyes. _

_"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?" Izzy asked her. _

_"Uh...No." Blaineley told her. "I'm too busy for that." _

_"Are you too busy to have sex with me in the bathroom?" Izzy asked her "Well if you are! you better clear you're schedule!"_

* * *

"You're dating Izzy?!" Chris asked her. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't judge me." Blaineley told him. "She understands me and I love her crazy side. Honestly? I'm glad I picked her instead of you."

"So, I sleep with Heather and Katie and I get harassment charges pressed against me?! But you can date Izzy and that's okay?!" Chris demanded to know. "How is that even possible?!"

"Because I don't date slutty girls like you do, Chris." Blaineley laughed "I'm a one woman kinda gal."

Blaineley hung the phone and smiled to herself. Yep, Izzy was the one girl who was still allowed to call her by her real name. The only one who never judged her. If Izzy wasn't so persistent they never would have been together and if Chris never casted Izzy then they never would have met. So, Chris Mclean actually did help her in the long run.

* * *

**K. So, I have no clue why I wrote this! This pair is growing on me. If you don't like Blaineley/Izzy then change the name to someone you do like. I think I gave some justice to Blaineley! Yay! Now watch, nobody will read this because it's about a character that most people dislike. As always, I wrote this 100% on a blank word document and made it up as I went along, I got carried away and this thing is over 5,000 words. At least I know that RedEyedWarrior will like this. **


End file.
